1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a container used for collecting, transporting and dispensing a biological fluid specimen. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cup-shaped container which accommodates a liquid specimen such as a urine specimen and which provides a sealable passage for insertion of a specimen extracting device.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to conduct laboratory testing on biological fluid samples such as urine, it is necessary to provide a container for collecting urine specimens. These specimen collection containers typically include a cup-shaped container with a removable cover. Once the sample has been collected in the container, the cover is reapplied. The specimen collection container may then be transported to a laboratory or other testing facility where a sampling of the collecting specimen is extracted for test purposes.
In an effort to simplify the sample extraction process, the prior art has seen the use of covers which not only cover and seal the collection container, but also provide for the use of an extraction device which permits the extraction of a sample of the fluid specimen. Such covers may support a tube which extends from the cover to the lower end of the cup-shaped container in fluid communication with the specimen contained therein. The tube may include at its upper end a needle which extends above the cover so that at an air-evacuated collection container, such as a specimen collection tube, may be attached thereto to draw a portion of the collected sample thereinto without removal of the cover. Subsequent samples may be drawn from the specimen collection container by using plural collection tubes.
Once the desired number of samples are drawn, the specimen collection container must be discarded in a safe and appropriate manner. The disposal of these specimen collection containers may pose certain biohazards. For example, as noted, the cover includes a tube with a needle at one end for piercing the septum of the air evacuated collection tube. Thus, the specimen collection container must be safely discarded as a sharps device. This greatly increases the time and cost of the disposal.
Furthermore, as the needle and tube in the cover provide for fluid communication for externally drawing the collected specimen, there is the risk of specimen leakage during the transport and disposal process.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved specimen collection container which safely collects, transports and dispenses a fluid specimen and which can be easily and safely discarded after use.